La Última Primera Vez
by LadyDy
Summary: Siempre era lo mismo, aún si no lo supiera. No se sentía del todo triste por la dolorosa situación en la que el amor la había puesto a sus 24 años de edad, pero tampoco feliz. Quería dejar de sufrir porque sabía que no se lo merecía. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo lo haría? Siempre se lo preguntó, pero jamás pensó que sería él quien decidiera poner fin a todo esto con la última "primera vez".


Advertencia: El fic que están a punto de leer es tan sólo una extracción de un fic que yo cree y que, a mí parecer, no vale mucho la pena escribir completo. No habrá fic completo de este One-Shot, así que corres el riesgo de leer y no saber cómo terminó la historia o tal vez ni siquiera saber de qué diablos hablan los personajes. Incluso puede que todo parezca que no tiene sentido... Sí, a la autora le da pena seguir escribiendo esta advertencia :'3

* * *

**._La Última Primera Vez_.**

—Capítulo Único—

(Extracción del Fic)

_-Proyecto Cancelado-_

* * *

Los aromas de chocolate derretido con vainilla y de pan recién salido del horno invadieron sus sentidos. Esa irónica y dulce calidez que emanaba aquella panadería por un momento, por un sólo momento, la aturdieron y tentaron a entrar. Entonces, antes de dar el primer paso para cruzar la barrera que la separaba de ese hogareño, pero exótico lugar, pensó; pensó en las importantes monedas que llevaba consigo y en la inexistente saciedad que tenía con los dulces. Era muy obvio lo que debía hacer.

Quiso dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino, sin embargo, el hecho de saber que había distintos tipos de panes que de seguro eran suaves y calientitos por haber terminado de hacerse hace tan sólo unos minutos, no dejó que lo hiciera. Lo peor de todo era que el suculento olor a dulces enamoró a su sentido del olfato. Bien, qué importa tener que ir a pie por unas dos semanas... Todo sea por una enorme cantidad de bollería.

Cruzó la calle y, una vez frente al lugar, los ojos se le iluminaron. La cantidad de postres que había era indescriptible, pero apostaba que, cualquiera que decidiera llevar se deshacería en su boca y agradaría de maravilla a su paladar. Y los panes... ¡Qué decir de ellos! No perdió tiempo y, prácticamente, corrió para entrar. Ya se imaginaba que el olor por dentro sería mucho más fuerte y adictivo, pero por su mente jamás pasó que sería al grado de tenerla ya con la baba resbalándose por el mentón.

— ¿Qué desea llevar, señorita? —Tal cómo el lugar, las personas que trabajaban en él, parecían igual de dulces. Al menos, esa fue la impresión que se llevó al ver a esa mujer de amable mirada gris, cuya insignia decía: Orihime.

Miró apresudaramente a los postres y panes y pudo obligarse a comprar sólo los que se veían más deliciosos, mas no cada uno de ellos que había en la panadería.

—Entendido —Con voz cantarina, la joven alegre y voluptuosa bailó hacia los postres y panes indicados.

Una vez que fue sacando de los estantes cada alimento pedido, se dio cuenta de algo. De algo que pese a que le beneficiaba, parecía irreal. Aunque... era algo lógico si era lo que ella creía que era. Con su guante blanco sosteniendo la bolsa llena de los panes pedidos y con otra llena de postres, caminó algo vacilante hacia la caja registradora.

—Una Tres Leches, una Selva Negra, una Torta helada, cinco bombones, tres chocolates con licor de cereza, dos panes de crema pastelera, seis panecillos de naranja, tres panes dulces, un Pumpernickel, un Croissant, una baguette, un pan integral y un café Mocca con crema y canela... —La mujer que la atendía atinó a ver con sonrisa torcida y ojos entreabiertos la cantidad descomunal de postres y panes que había en esa cuenta. Sudó frío y por un momento dudó que esa chica no fuera a compartir esa bollería con su familia o amigos... Y no se equivocaba.

La chica que tenía en frente era una amante incondicional de todo lo que era dulce o estaba hecho de harina y salía del horno. Podría decirse que era un poco golosa, sí, sólo un poco... Y no se avergonzaba de ello.

—Aquí tiene la cuenta... —Balbuceó al hablar en un hilo de voz. Momo miró el pequeño papel crema con letrillas azules y suspiró. Definitivamente, lo bueno siempre costaba. Pero valía la pena... Volvió a repetir aquel pensamiento hecho con elegancia por la famosa gula.

_Todo sea por una enorme cantidad de bollería._

—Tenga —Con una sonrisa gentil, pagó sus alimentos y tomó las bolsas. Sin nada más que decir y nada más que comprar (por algo de moderación), salió de la panadería.

—Gracias por su compra... —murmuró.

Con el cuidado preciso para que ningún envase se estrellara brutalmente con el otro, hizo saltar las bolsas para acomodarlas mejor en su brazo y poder beber un poco del exquisito café. Sus pupilas se dilataron con ese pequeño sorbo que dio. Caliente, dulce, embriagador... Sin duda, el café era la mejor bebida del mundo cuando se acompañaba con chocolate y el polvo de canela estaba sobre la crema. Amaba esto, amaba los dulces. No había nada en el mundo que amara más que a los dulces.

—Yo quiero ese pedazo.

Sus palabras parecieron deshacerse en su cabeza y el café dejó de saberle a gloria. Bien, quizá sí había algo, más bien, _alguien_ que amara más que a los dulces. Y ver a ese niño exigir al dueño de la tienda darle un gran trozo de esa fruta se lo recordó. Vio sus bolsas y luego a la frutería, así lo hizo constantemente hasta que un bufido que dejó salir la empujó al pequeño puesto de frutas. No es cómo si la fruta no le gustara, pero estuvo toda su infancia tan plagada de frutas y verduras que, ahora sólo le encantaba degustar de otro tipo de alimentos.

—Disculpe, ¿Podría decirme cuánto cuesta una sandía? No, no quiero un pedazo, quiero comprar toda la fruta...

* * *

No se lo podía creer, la fruta le había salido algo cara. No tan cara como la bollería, pero sí mas cara de lo normal. Negó con su cabeza, resaltando que no tenía caso reclamar por algo que ella había querido y acostumbrado. Entonces sólo se frustró y deprimió. Comprar una sandía le hizo recordar que no tendría por qué haberla comprado. Cómo había mencionado antes, ella no era una amante de las frutas... No era un amante de las frutas cómo _él_. Él sí que amaba las frutas.

En especial aquella enorme fruta que era roja por dentro y verde por fuera. Y aunque sonase tonto para la edad que tenía, sentía algo de celos por la sandía. Sí, era una tonta... Una tonta enamorada.

La fruta se veía en muy buen estado, cómo si estuviese lista, esperando a que la comiesen, esperando a que rueguen por tener un pedazo de ella... Pero Momo no podría comérsela toda, y no le importaría realmente tener que compartirla, en especial si lo hacía con un joven de cabellos blancos. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y la sensación de ardor en todo su cuerpo la hizo sentir estúpida. No, en serio, ¿Acaso seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre? Una rápida selección de momentos infantiles a lo largo de toda su vida se reprodució nitidamente dentro de su cabeza. Rió divertida por el resultado y se encaminó al pequeño arbusto que había al lado del bote de basura que había en la esquina.

Con discreción miró hacia todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie y cuando pudo cerciorarse de todas sus dudas, con mucha delicadeza e innata seducción (N/A: Ni puta idea de por qué lo puse ._.) se arrodillo y puso en cuatro. La posición en la que estaba podría ser muy incómoda si hubiera alguien alrededor, pues estaba usando una falda y en sí no era una posición en la que debería encontrarse una señorita a mitad de la calle... Pero como ese no era el caso, sonrió afablemente mientras atravesaba el arbusto con todo y bolsas.

Rosas, claveles, lirios, girasoles... ¿Cuántas flores exactamente habían en este enorme jardín? Si hubiera un techo de vidrio sobre ella, esto ya sería un invernadero... Si es que aún no lo era. Dio una pequeña risa al aire y se acercó a las rosas. No cabía duda alguna que el cuidado que le daban era grandioso. No había nada imperfecto en aquella flor; ni en los suaves y apasionantes pétalos rojos, ni en el frágil, pero resistente tallo cubierto de espinas... Sí que era una bella flor. Por algo representaba simbólicamente al amor.

El último pensamiento que tuvo la sobresaltó, el amor excesivo, aunque no lo creyesen, podía abrumarla... y más si era ella la dueña de ese sentimiento tan potente. Gimió con una pequeña sensación de decepción hacia sí misma llenándole el pecho y decidió observar a otra flor. A pesar de haberse propuesto algo tan sencillo cómo admirar la belleza de los altos girasoles, terminó por prestarle atención a la rosa más alta del rosal, curiosamente, la rosa más alta era de color blanca.

Un aire frío sacudió su cuerpo con violencia, sus mechones de cabello bailaron con el rebelde viento y cada vello de su blanca piel se le erizó. La flor que simbolizaba el amor, justamente, también podía teñirse de blanco, que era el color que lo simbolizaba de alguna manera a él. Oh, esto debía ser una irónica broma de la persona que cuidara este jardín...

La rosa blanca se agitó también solemnemente con el aire, lo cual causó una inexplicable fatiga en su ser. Verla ahí, tan alta, tan alejada de su cuerpo, tan distante... La fatiga desapareció y le abrió paso a la viveza. ¿Podría llevarse aquella flor consigo? Tal vez si se paraba de puntillas o si saltase, pudiese llevársela. Después de unos cuantos segundos intentando adueñarse de la rosa, sin que las espinas le hiciesen daño, terminó dándose por vencida. ¡No podía, simplemente esa rosa estaba fuera de su alcance!

La bendita rosa estaba tan lejos, tan alta; cómo había descrito antes, tan fuera de su alcance... cómo él. La analogía pareció derrumbar un montón de edificios en su cabeza, edificios que albergaban una patética esperanza. Qué genial analogía se había impuesto, en serio...

Un momento, se dijo, ella no podía tomar la rosa porque intentaba tener mucho cuidado con dañarse las manos por las espinas y por eso no se atrevía a meterla entre todas las rosas... Pero si tuviese mucho cuidado, mucha cautela con cada avance que daba; tal vez, de seguro...

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Auch... Eso fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza cuando sintió unos terribles aguijones en toda su mano y parte del brazo, debido al susto...— Ah, otra vez tú...

Y ahí estaba él, el causante de su dolor...

—Hola —dijo a duras penas ella, intentado sonreír y no llorar por el dolor—. ¿Có-Cómo estás?

—No trates de hacer conversación —dijo, y le dedicó una de esas miradas glaciales que intimidaban a todo el mundo, menos a ella—. ¿Qué quieres?

Tragó saliva y con mucha dificultad, aguantó el llanto que se le tambaleaba. ¡Sólo a ella se le ocurría meter su mano entre espinas!

—Este, yo... —Cierto, ¿Con qué excusa había venido a visitarlo hoy? Atolondrada, miró a cualquier dirección cómo si eso la salvase y milagrosamente se encontró con sus bolsas, y recordó su excusa; le sorprendió que se le hubiese olvidado—. Yo... ¡Traje sandía!

Sus orbes turquesas se ablandaron considerablemente y el ceño fruncido pasó a una mueca que escondía una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que hoy comería su postre favorito... Pero como él tenía una faceta que guarda, no quiso liberar toda la alegría que calaba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

—Ah, bi-bien... ¡Pero no pienses que éste será el lugar donde siempre comerás!

Ante ese horrible disimulo no supo si reír o llorar; optó por no hacer ninguno de los dos y sonrió forzadamente. ¡Dios, el dolor la estaba matando!

—Descuida, no volveré a comer por aquí... —Señaló la bolsa amarilla con la mano que no tenía atrapada—. Ahí está la sandía, ¿Serías tan gentil de partirla?

—Sí, por supues... —La rara sonrisa plantada en la cara de la castaña lo extrañó. ¿Siempre sonreía de esa forma tan decrépita? No, estaba seguro de que algo malo pasaba...

Y como si su cabeza le estuviera ordenando que recordase por qué iba a llamarle la atención, su mirada se dirigió a los rosales que escondían parte del brazo de ella. Una fría ráfaga de viento lo golpeó. Mierda...

—Tú... Estás herida, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qu-Qué estás diciendo? Y-Yo sólo tengo mi brazo metido aquí porque... porque pues...

Un súbito cambio en clima los inundó.

—Muéstrame tu brazo —ordenó.

—N-No.

Dios, estaba herida, ¿Por qué mierda no iba a querer darle el brazo? Este tipo de cosas sí que lo encabronaban. No quería ni pensar en cómo se encontraba su brazo.

— ¡Saca tu brazo del rosal!

— ¡No!

— ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Estás herida! ¡¿Por qué diablos no quieres sacarlo!?

Las lágrimas que había estado aguantando durante el acto de chica rara despreocupada que distraía perfectamente, salieron a la luz. Y Hitsugaya no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Oh no, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar...

—Hinamori —Usó el tono de voz más suave, pero a la vez más autoritario que tenía—, dame tu brazo...

— ¡No! —Chilló, restregándose la mano que tenía libre por los párpados, limpiando esas lágrimas.

—Estás herida, por favor...

—No quiero.

Esto era estúpido, se dijo. ¡Estaba herida y no quería que él le viese el brazo! ¿Qué carajo pasaba por la mente de ella?, se preguntó a gritos por dentro.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no quieres mostrarme tu brazo?

—Porque... —tragó saliva—. ¡Porque de seguro está sangrando!

Bien, lo sabía, su razón era muy tonta y boba, pero la idea que él viera su brazo herido no se le hacía muy bonita... No era muy... ¿Romántico? Ah, tal vez pasar mucho tiempo con adolescentes sí que le estaba afectando...

—Hinamori...

— ¿Qué?

—Eso es estúpido.

Él suspiró y ella volvió a tragar saliva. ¿Quién era el adulto aquí?

—Dame tu brazo.

— ¡No!

Ante la negativa, él ya no lo soportó. Sin importarle la sorpresa de su rostro, ni el grito de nerviosismo por la cercanía repentina que había decidido iniciar él, Hitsugaya empezó a forcejear con ella.

— ¡Hinamori, saca el maldito brazo!

— ¡Que no quiero!

Bien, tal vez forcejear o discutir con ella no resolvería la situación, pero quizá si...

—Como quieras —dijo muy tranquilo, soltando su duro agarre. Ella lo miró extrañada.

¿Se rindió tan rápido?

—Cuando tengan que amputarte ese brazo con el que escribes de lunes a viernes para "la esperanza del futuro" —se refirió a los vagos de sus alumnos—, espero que no lloriquees.

Punto bajo, muy bajo. Frunció sus labios y no reprimió ni un poco más su estado de angustia. Con mucha resignación y algo de miedo por las palabras dichas anteriormente, sacó su brazo del rosal. Habían arañazos en todas partes; su mano parecía la de cocinera novata. Un escalofrío la recorrió al ver la cantidad de sangre que seguía derramando. No era mucha por supuesto, pero el tamaño de cada rasguño la abrumaba. Hitsugaya suspiró y tomó con mucho cuidado su cruenta mano. La sensación lo desarmaba, tenía miedo de hacer que le doliera aún más cuando le pasase por encima un algodón con alcohol...

* * *

—Gracias por el vendaje —murmuró viendo nuevamente la tela blanca en su mano.

—No es nada —dijo y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Por qué metiste la mano a los rosales? ¿Acaso estás loca?

El regaño la hizo mirar hacia otro lado. Odiaba sentirse cómo una niña pequeña.

—Sólo quería una rosa...

— ¡¿Y por eso tenías que meter tu brazo entre todas las púas?! ¡¿Qué acaso no podías tomar las que estaban delante tuyo?!

Tragó con dificultad y dijo en susurro: —Quería alcanzar la blanca...

Entonces su gélida mirada cargada de enojo, pasó a ser la de un padre que simplemente aconsejaba a su hija. Sus pensamientos sincronizaban extrañamente.

—Entonces sólo debiste pedírmela... —Ante esa declaración, ella se volvió para verlo. Anonada por esas palabras de gentileza, rió un poco.

Esa melodiosa risa lo abrumó de la más bella manera por un segundo.

—Pero... ¿Acaso me la hubieses dado?

No contestó, era como si le hubiese encontrado su talón de Áquiles. No, la verdad, puede que ni se hubiese molestado en dársela, pero de saber que esto hubiera pasado, las probabilidades de ver a una Hinamori atesorando una bendita rosa blanca serían altas.

—¿Ya lo ves? Aún si te lo hubiera pedido, no iba a servir...

—Aún así... —Sin saber qué agregar, optó por callar.

—Te gusta la sandía, ¿Por qué no la estás comiendo? —cambió de tema, mostrando su leve preocupación a ese detalle que había notado mientras la regañaban.

—Siento que me acostumbraría a comer una sandía diaria si como la que has traído...

— Pero, ¿Acaso no te gusta? —La pregunta pareció tener doble sentido en su cabeza; cómo si su subconsciente se refiriera a la dulce y agradable presencia de ella.

—Sí... Pero no quisiera acostumbrarme a comerla todos lo días...

— ¿Tu paladar se aburriría de mucha sandía? —Él negó con su cabeza.

—No, nunca me aburriría de ella —La miró fijamente a los ojos y por tan sólo ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, sus mejillas se tiñeron carmín. Fue cómo si esas palabras fuesen dirigidas directamente hacia ella. Aunque, claro, nunca sería así...

Habían muchas cosas en esta vida que no permitirían que fuese así. Deprimida ante el pensamiento, volvió a su estado normal.

—Bueno, es tu fruta preferida desde que eras niño... —Dirigió su vista al atardecer—. Estoy segura de que jamás la olvidarías.

¿Algunas vez te has sentido estúpido después decir cualquier cosa sin pensar? Hinamori Momo muchas veces lo había hecho, y esta sería la ocasión que más la marcaría en su vida. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Siquiera esto tenía sentido con la conversación? Mierda, se maldijo con una increíble palabra que no solía guardar en su vocabulario. ¿Cómo pudo soltar algo como eso? Ah, qué vergüenza, no quería ni voltear a ver a Hitsugaya, quien se había quedado paralizado por tremenda afirmación que no mucho tenía que ver con el tema tocado anteriormente.

Cierto, jamás se olvidaría de ella, aunque pasasen más de tres días sin verla, jamás se olvidaría de ella; de la sandía.

—Tienes razón... —Hinamori, inmediatamente, supo que él había captado el mensaje por el tono de voz que había utilizado. Y eso la entristeció.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, ésta sería la primera y última vez que hago esto. No creo tener dinero suficiente en mi bolso cómo para comer una sandía diaria contigo —Algo le decía que decir aquello terminaría de alguna forma con esto, y no supo por qué. Era raro. Era inusual.

—Sin embargo, al parecer tienes dinero suficiente en tu bolso como para comprar un montón de dulces, ¿no?

Se sonrojó violentamente y miró a sus manos que descansaban en su regazo.

—Bueno, ahí va mi pasaje de semanas, creo —sonrió con gracias, recordando con pesar que caminaría hasta su casa por muchos días...

—No deberías gastar tu dinero en dulces... —aconsejó, mirando los pedazos de sandía en el plato.

—Todos tienen tentaciones —susurró algo ida—. Apuesto que comprarías una sandía diaria si pudieras.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera tomar un pedazo de la fruta, se detuvo.

—No, yo no compraría una sandía diaria... —Posó su mirada en las temblorosas manos de ella y luego a su rostro, y se dio cuenta de que sus éstos estaban nublados, cristalinos.

Hubo un nudo en la garganta de ambos.

— ¿Y tú? —La descolocó totalmente. Deseó tener la habilidad de hablar con la tierra para que ésta la tragase y luego la escupiese lejos de Japón.

—No —negó rápidamente, sintiendo al fin las lágrimas al borde del abismo—, tampoco compraría una diaria.

Y dicho esto, abrazó sus manos y pensó en cómo serían las cosas si él no tuviera ese problema. Pensó en cómo serían las cosas si él fuese capaz de recordar todo lo que sucede aún después de haber tenido ese accidente automovilístico. Pensó en cómo serían las cosas si tan sólo él pudiese recordar más de sus conversaciones. Pensó en cómo serían las cosas si él supiese que ella compraba una sandía diaria sólo para él. Ah, de seguro Dios quería castigarla por haber sido una chica mala en su juventud.

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. ¿Por qué la castigaría si todos decían que ella era un pan de Dios? Maldición, sus ojos ya le ardían por seguir reteniendo las tristes emociones.

—Hinamori... —La llamó, y cuando volvió a ver esa mueca en su rostro intentando ser una curva de labios, palideció. Pero, por fin comprendió que las cosas no podían seguir así. Sería por el bien de ambos, por el bien de ella.

—¿Q-Qué? —Sentía frío. Sentía miedo de lo que Hitsugaya tratase de decirle.

—Deberías dejar de comprar una sandía todos lo días —Y entonces, cuando él lo dijo, las lágrimas cayeron como enormes cascadas.

Ah, él siempre lo supo. Siempre supo por qué se esmeraba tanto en comprar una sandía; sólo para que él la recordara de alguna forma. Y fue entonces, cuando comprendió el por qué se había sentido rara todo el día. Comprendió el por qué de haber tomado otro camino que la llevaba a una fantástica panadería que justamente se encontraba cerca de una frutería. Le sonrió tristemente a Hitsugaya al comprender a la perfección que ésta sería la última primera vez que le comprase una sandía y estuviese a su lado.

Sí, se dijo mientras la impotencia y tristeza luchaban por devorarlo. La vida de ambos volvería a ser como antes si esta visita con sandía se volvía la última primera vez. Porque Hitsuagaya tenía miedo a quererla, porque tenía miedo a lastimarla, porque tenía miedo a llegar recordarla aún sin la sandía, por todo eso y más él debía alejarla. Es por el bien de ella. Por el bien de ella, decidió que ésta sería la última primera vez.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ **¿Fin? **¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

* * *

¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAANNNN! (?) Ok, Holiwis ;3

Para los que me conocen y si es que se preguntaron adónde se fue LadyDy, pues les digo que me di unas vaciones mentales (?) Sólo diré eso.

Ñya, hace tiempo que no narro nada y esto puede que haya quedado del asquito... Pero como soy una sinvergüenza que no sabe exactamente que escribir ahora; ¡Qué importa! Jeje No lo sé, como se escribe al principio, es tan sólo el extracto de una fic al que lo cancele, pero cuya escena me dejó marcada... Oh, qué dramático.

Mi inspiración fue: 14-sai no koi, Ef ~ a tale of memories y una personita especial a la que debo contarle varias cosas que tal vez la alegren xd Esa personita es: W4RL4 (Me arriesgo a decir que es una escritora amante del HitsuHina a morir xD y también ama la Nutella ._.) (Regalito para ella :'3)

Bueno, sin nada realmente importante que decir, me despido. Si les gustó denle "LIKE" e.e Y si no les gusto... Igual denle "LIKE" lml xD

EEEEEN FIN! Y este fue el vídeo de la sem- *le tiran una cachetada*

Karin: ¡Eso es de German, tarada! -.-*

Lo siento DD: Como decía; en fin, cuídense mucho, coman brocoli (¿Por qué a nadie le gusta? T-T) y...

**Laters~**

PD: Si no entendieron nada del fic, lean acerca de mis inspiraciones ._.U


End file.
